Lexy Monaghan
Appearance Alive: She has pale skin, green eyes, ginger hair (right parted, wavy), heavy freckles, a choker (leather, gold triangle on left side), a long necklace (gold, triangle), a leather bandeau, a shawl (faded orange, sheer), a green maxi skirt (left asymmetrical, gold border on top and bottom, leather strip wrapped around her right hip, faded orange triangle pattern with gold spots inside), and slippers (leather, faded orange toe, three teardrop holes). Her wings are dragonfly-like. Undead: She has a jagged horn, a tail (fur on bottom, club tip), hooves (shin high fur), thickened body hair, left arm rings (two, thick, gold), fair red skin, pink eyes, a tan bandeau, a green dress (half cut top, collared with gold triangle and halved to dark brown, thick dark brown waistband, left sided dark brown short with tan trim, right sided knee length asymmetrical skirt with tan trim). Kin Unnamed parents, Mrs. Monaghan (wife), unnamed son Quote(s) * Men from the modern era are weak. They can't handle female body hair. Backstory Laoimhe Monaghan was born to an older couple who were as loving as they were overprotective. Her mother had previously laid two eggs, but neither of them hatched due to poor variables. She grew up a mischief maker who constantly made her parents stress about her well-being. As a teenager, this earned her the nickname "The Unseen". She was quiet to approach and you never knew where she was. Likely off on an adventure of her own, as she frequently wandered. In her conquests to sate her curiosity, she met another girl. They quickly became best friends. However, she wasn't a faerie, but a sidhe. Her parents forbade Laoimhe from befriending her, for fear of their daughter getting killed somehow. She begged them to allow her, offering to turn herself human-sized. They reiterated that her place was in the faerie world and that only. Anything beyond it was a waste of breath. Laoimhe patiently waited for the day of her emancipation before returning to her sidhe friend. They were able to turn her human-sized as she desired. After that, they fell in love. She explored the world as she craved so deeply and loved every glide of it. Years passed and they married. Laoimhe uptook her wife's name, as she had no surname of her own by faerie custom. A young boy had been sewing strife in a nearby city. Laoimhe caught the guard in the marketplace. He had no parents, no home. She spoke with her wife and they agreed to take him in. Life was at peace for awhile, until Laoimhe had gained a gambling addiction. Her debts grew and the men came after her. They burned the trees around their cottage, igniting the forest in the summer heat. She chased after her wife and son, the fire engulfing her. Trivia * Lexy was originally her only name. She was also bisexual for a short time before she was intended to be a femme lesbian who got harassed. However, much of her personality didn't begin to shine until I made a Sim of her in The Sims 4. * In early development, she was the Maneater Of Fortune. It was changed to better reflect her homosexuality and faerie nature. * Her forename Laoimhe is Caoimhe (Gaelic caomh; beautiful, gentle, kind) with the C changed. It's supposed to be pronounced kee-vee, but it's dumb, so I've been pronouncing it lay-oi-meh. * Her surname Monaghan is a variant of Monahan, a modernized version of Manacháin (Irish; little monk). Category:Faeries Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blackclaws